


Why can Aline not function around pretty girls?

by UpsideDownCats



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideDownCats/pseuds/UpsideDownCats
Summary: Aline embarrasses herself several times in front of a very attractive new customer.
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow
Kudos: 10





	Why can Aline not function around pretty girls?

Aline would say that, for the most part, she was good at talking to people. She wasn’t afraid to speak her mind, but she was also good with customers. However, when the most beautiful girl in the world walked into her coffee shop, her mind stopped working and just focused on her. _She’s so pretty oh my goodness that girl is amazing wow wow wow she’s so pretty._ Which made it rather difficult to talk when the girl came to the counter.

“Hi! Can I get a black Americano please?” Her smile was _dazzling_. Bright and cheerful and sincere, although Aline could see dark circles under her eyes.

For a moment, she just stared at the girl, before bobbing her head. “Yep, yes, of course. I can get that for you. Of course.” She stumbled to the coffee maker and attempted to pick up a cup. She spilled at least ten on the ground.

Her coworker, Alec, raised his eyebrows at her, his blue eyes widened slightly, and she glared back before trying to pick up a lid. More things fell to the ground. Aline hated everything. Except the girl, who was pretending to study a painting on the wall as if she didn’t see Aline embarrass herself completely. _Just perfect._

Alec walked over, picked up a cup and lid, and watched Aline pointedly as he filled the coffee. She glared some more before hurrying to the customer.

“Um, what’s your name? For the cup.” There was no one else in the shop.

“It’s Helen.” She looked like she was trying to contain her laughter. Aline was miserable, until Helen started talking again. She didn’t think she could ever be sad when Helen was talking.“You’re Aline?”

Glancing down at her nametag, Aline hurried to agree. “Yes. Yes, that’s my name. Yep.” _Why am I like this?_

Alec cleared his throat, done with the coffee, but it sounded more like he was trying to suppress a laugh. Aline took the cup carefully, because she could totally see herself spilling it all over everything.

Scribbling _**Helen**_ on the cup, she set it on the counter, not trusting herself to actually brush fingers with Helen and not drop the cup.

“That’ll be $2.35.” Aline’s voice was an octave higher than usual. She might start sobbing.

Helen smiled again and left the shop. Aline fell onto a stool and put her head in her hands. “Life is horrible.”

“Cheer up,” Alec said. “Remember what happened when Magnus came in?”

That actually did cheer up Aline and she laughed. “Yeah. That was terrible. Wait, was I that bad?”

“Well…”

“Ugh. I’m quitting. Never working again.”

“What if she comes back in?”

“That’ll be even worse.”

“Maybe not. You never know.” Alec grinned, and Aline was tempted to throw something at him.

“Yeah, right. Like she’s going to come in and talk to me after what just happened.”

\-------------------------

“Hey Aline, how’s it going?”

Aline gaped at Helen. After yesterday, she never thought she’d see her again. She had been certain that she had embarrassed herself beyond redemption. But here Helen was, talking to her.

“Oh, erm, hi! Hello. Hello, Helen. How are you?”

“Honestly? Exhausted. My siblings are all demons and I have an exam tomorrow.” Helen laughed a little. “Probably going to fail it. You know how it goes.”

“Yes! I mean, yes I do. Are you in college?”

“Yep. Majoring in criminal justice.”

“Political science. My mom’s choice.” Aline grimaced a little.

“Oh, is your mom pretty controlling?”

Aline blinked. Maybe he hadn’t ruined her chances. Helen seemed actually interested. “You know, I used to think she was, but she’s actually not too bad.” _Alright, just test the waters._ “After I came out to her as a lesbian, she was really accepting, and I kinda learned that she was pretty cool.”

“Oh, nice! When I came out as bisexual, my parents were great too.” _She’s bi. Oh my goodness, she’s bisexual. Maybe she does like me._

“That’s awesome!” Aline beamed, possibly too much, but she couldn’t help it. She tried not to hope and failed miserably. _Screw it, what do I have to lose?_

“Do you want to go on a date? Like, get lunch, or something? We could even study for your exam, or- or whatever you want to do. Of course, it’s-”

“Aline!” Helen cut her off, laughing. “Yes, I’d love to go on a date.”

Scribbling down her number on a napkin, she handed it to Aline and said, “Text me when you get off?”

Aline managed a nod, and the second Helen walked out the door, started squealing. “Alec! Alec, she gave me her number! We’re going out! I’m going out with her!”

Alec poked his head out from the back room. “Yes, I heard. Now, let me guess. You’re going to spend the rest of your shift planning out the perfect text to send.”

“Oh, yeah, definitely."

Alec simply sighed and rolled his eyes affectionately.


End file.
